One More Chance
by Soo Dana
Summary: setelah kepergian kekasihnya, Sakura membuat nya menjadi sosok anti-sosial, sedangkan Ino, kekasihnya Sai yang hilang ingatan membuatnya membenci semua orang. sedangkan cinta Sai yang seharusnya untuk Ino malah terbagi 2
1. chapter 1

SOO DANA™

ONE MORE CHANCE

NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO

.

.

Seorang gadisberambut pink danbermata hijau muda menatap sebuah pigura kecil di ruang tamu nya. Ia menatap seksama. Foto nya—gadis pink itu— dengan seorang pria tampan berambut emo dan bermata onyx yang sedang berpelukan mesra. Di dalam foto itu, sang gadis terlihat sangat bahagia. Begitu juga dengan si pemuda yang lebih dikenal irit kata itu. Hanya senyuman si pria itulah yang membuat gadis itu semangat dalam menjalani hari-hari nya. Hari terakhir sebelum si pria meninggalkan nya dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Ya, foto itu adalah kenangan terakhir nya dengan si pemuda.

Sakura Haruno—si gadis pink itu tak menyangka kehidupan cintanya akan seperti ini. Disaat para gadis lain nya sedang kasmaran dan berencana menikah, ia harus kehilangan si pemuda untuk selama-lama nya. Matanya terpejam dan tangan nya menyentuh lembut pigura itu. Membayangkan saat-saat si pemuda berada di sisi nya. Saat pemuda itu menyentuh pipi nya di kala ia sedang bersedih, saat pemuda itu membantunya membuat makanan untuk dimakan saat malam hari, saat pemuda itu menemukan nya dalam keadaan basah di saat hujan 13 tahun yang lalu. Saat pemuda itu menyuruh nya untuk tinggal dengan nya. Saat pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya yang menjadi keluarga gadis itu. Saat pemuda itu meminta nya menjadi gadis nya. Saat—ah sudahlah! Terlalu banyak kenangan pemuda itu yang tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja.

Sakura, tidak menangis. Sudah lelah eh?

Gadis itu menutup pigura foto nya dan memasukan nya ke dalam sebuah kardus yang sudah terisi barang-barang yang—mungkin—diberikan pemuda itu padanya.

"Saat ini kau tidak perlu memikirkan ku, Sasuke-kun. Aku **sangat **baik-baik saja," ucap nya datar.

_Heh? Bahkan __**Sasuke-kun mu**__ itu sudah mempengaruhi sikap mu yang datar ini?_

Sakura melangkah keluar sebuah rumah kontrakan kecil yang disewanya dengan uang tabungan mereka berdua lima tahun yang lalu. Ia mengangkut kardus yang berisi barang-barang milik Sasuke dan membakarnya.

_Apa kau yakin benar-benar sudah membakar __**semua**__ barang-barang nya eh, Sakura?_

Sakura menatap pigura itu. Api panas tengah menjilat-jilat wajah Sasuke yang tengah memeluk nya dengan mesra.

"Sasuke-kun," gumam Sakura

Bersama dengan itu, sepasang boneka beruang kecil berwarna pink dan biru seakan menatap nya, mengejek nya. Menggoyahkan seluruh keyakinan gadis itu untuk membakarnya. Memaksanya mengingat Sasuke yang telah meninggalkan nya. Memaksanya kembali kepada kejadian-kejadia itu. Saat dimana Sasuke menelpon nya. Menanyakan kabarnya. Dan ia menjawab nya dengan ceria, tanpa tahu itu adalah hari terakhir nya mendengat suara baritone yang sangat dingin dan tegas namun penuh kasih sayang kepadanya.

Tes!

Akhirnya, airmata itu turun juga.

Memaksanya terus mengoyak mata dan hati nya. Membuat nya harus kembali meneteskan obat mata di matanya.

Ia bangkit dari tempat duduk nya. Kemudian memasuki kamar nya yang sangat berantakan itu. Ia tak peduli akan keadaan kamarnya yang seperti itu. Ia mati rasa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sai-kun, Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dikuncir kuda setelah mendengar rintihan kesakitan seorang pemuda yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

"Ngghhh…. Ssshhhh.." rintih pemuda itu. Ino—nama gadis itu— berteriak memanggil dokter dan suster.

Si pemuda—yang tadi dipanggil Sai-kun tersebut membuka matanya. Di lihatnya sekeliling demi meminta sebuah petunjuk dimanakah ia berada. Mata onyx kelam nya menatap seorang gadis yang sibuk memanggil dokter.

Sai menggenggam tangan Ino. Erat.

"Sai-kun? Kau sudah sadar? Biarkan dokter memeriksamu," ucap Ino setengah girang. Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang wanita datang dengan alat-alat dokternya.

"Tsunade-san, tolong periksa kekasih ku," pinta Ino.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Sai pada Ino. Ino menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengar nya. Ia menahan isak tangis nya.

"TSUNADE-SAN, APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN KEKASIHKU?" teriak nya histeris.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu. Kau siapa?" Tanya pemuda yang bernama Sai pada Ino, membuat Ino semakin histeris.

"Tenang dulu, Yamanaka-san. Kekasih anda mengalami gegar otak sebagian. Sewaktu-waktu ia bisa kembali." Ucap Tsunade memberitahu. Ino menghentikan tangisan nya dan memeluk Sai.

"Sai-kun, siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Aku Ino. Aku kekasihmu. Aku akan membantumu mengingatku."

Sai membalas pelukan Ino. Entah kenapa ia begitu takut. Ia mengeratkan pelukan nya. Rasanya nyaman. Dan Sai pun terlelap di pelukan Ino.

Ino menidurkan Sai dan memenyelimuti nya.

"Sai-kun, akan aku cari siapa yang membuatmu begini. Tenanglah Sai-kun. Aku akan membantumu membalaskan dendam mu. Akan aku cari orang itu!" ucap Ino kemudian mencium lembut pipi Sai yang tengah terlelap.

To Be Continue

A/N : bagaimana dengan prolog nya? Apakah bikin penasaran?

Greget nya kurang kah? Atau ada typo kah?

Yang menemukan kekurangan dalam fict ini beritahu saya. Jadi saya bisa memperbaiki nya di chapter ke 2

Salam

Soo Dana

**Word : 746**


	2. Chapter 2

EYDD berantakan, minim describe, kesulitan dalam tanda baca. Dibutuhkan concrit untuk memperbaiki cara penulisan saya. Hope u like it^^

**Desclaimer : semua chara disini adalah hak milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil sepeserpun keuntungan dari meminjam chara-charanya**

**One More Chance**

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mematut dirinya di cermin, menatap pantulan dirinya yang terlihat sangat cantik itu. Namun ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Pandangan matanya masih tetap kosong. Tidak lupa pula masih sedikit kemerahan dan bengkak pada matanya. Tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak terlalu pendek itu terbalut oleh seragam perawat berwarna putih selutut, tidak pula lupa dengan flat shoesnya yang berwarna senada dengan pakaiannya itu menambah kesan dewasa. Selain itu ia tidak memoles apapun wajahnya. Tidak bedak, tidak lipstick, tidak ada apapun yang melapisi wajahnya. Semakin terlihat lah jika ia memang dalam keadaan kurang baik. Wajahnya pucat.

Sakura mengambil tas kecilnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen kecilnya menuju Stasiun terdekat untuk sampai ke tempat kerjanya. Suasana pagi itu ramai dan padat. Maklum, ini adalah Tokyo, dimana kota inilah pusatnya gedung menjulang tinggi , berlomba-lomba mencapai langit. Sakura berjalan pelan, menyusuri kota Tokyo yang sangat padat itu. Padahal semua orang terlihat terburu-buru mengejar waktu. Jam 7 pagi. Tak masalah jika ia terlambat kerja.

Sakura berjalan pelan hingga akhirnya sampai di Stasiun. Kebetulan kereta yang akan ia tumpangi sudah menunggunya. Segera saja ia masuk ke kereta itu dan menari tempat kosong. Dipojok kereta terdapat tempat kosong yang sangat menarik bagi Sakura. Tempat yang cocok untuk menyendiri.

Berbekal sebuah buku tua yang using, ia menempatkan diri dengan nyaman dan rileks. Tak terpengaruh tatapan sekitar yang memandangi buku lusuh bersampul biru dongker yang ia baca. Sakura membuka perlahan demi perlahan. Menjaga agar buku lusuh itu tidak robek karena lem perekatnya memang sudah tidak kuat. Kertasnya yang sudah berwarna kekuningan kini tampak rapuh.

Ibaratkan Sakura adalah buku itu, lem yang sudah tidak kuat. Sama seperti fondasi hidupnya yang tidak kuat lagi menanggung beban hidup Sakura. Kertasnnya yang berwarna kekuningan yang sudah rapuh bagaikan hati Sakura yang benar-benar sudah rapuh. Itu jika masih bisa dibilang Sakura punya hati. Nyatanya, Sakura memang memiliki hati dalam makna denotasi, tapi tak memilikinya dalam makna konotasi.

Ia begitu menikmati membaca buku tersebut. Tak ada yang bisa mengganggunya. Bahkan suara di dalam kereta yang berdesakan tak didengarnya.

Entahlah, ia begitu menikmati bacaannya.

Atau…

Ia begitu menikmati gambar di dalamnya?

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugghh,"

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang dikuncir tinggi itu menghentikan kegiatan merangkai bunganya ketika mendengar erangan halus dari bibir pucat pemuda yang ada di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Senyumnya mengembang kala mata onyx si empunya bibir pucat itu terbuka. Mengerjap-ngerjap untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang melesak memaksa masuk ke dalam matanya.

"Pagi Sai-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini?" Tanya Ino—si gadis pirang tadi— tanpa melenyapkan senyum terbaiknya untuk pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

"Pagi Ino-san. Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau masih ada disini?" Tanya sang pria yang diketahui bernama Sai itu agak kaku terhadap Ino. Membuat Ino menatapnya lirih, namun buru-buru disamarkan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh berada di kamar kekasihku yang sedang sakit?" Tanya Ino pelan. Sai hanya menggeleng.

"Aku pikir kau akan pulang," ucapnya rendah. Ino menatap miris Sai yang ada di depannya.

_Sai yang ini Sai yang berbeda dengan yang dulu,_ batinya pilu.

"Sai-kun, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Janjiku," ucap Ino. Kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Merangkai bunga untuk ditaruh di vas bunga di kamar Sai.

TOK! TOK!

Ino menginterupsi kembali pekerjaannya ketika mendengar ketukan pintu Bangsal Sai. Ketika dipersilahkan, seorang suster masuk dan mengantarkan makanan bagi Sai yang merupakan pasiennya.

"Bagaimana tuan Sai? Apa keadaanmu sudah membaik?" Tanya sang suster membuat Ino mendelik kesal.

"Ehem," deheman yang cukup pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sai dan si perawat. Sang perawat paham bahwa si nona muda yang cantik ini sedang cemburu. Buru-buru saja si perawat menyuntikan beberapa cairan ke dalam selang infus Sai dan meninggalkan mereka berdua lagi.

"Sai-kun," panggil Ino sambil membuang sampah batang-batang beskas bunga ke dalam tempat sampah sambil membuka plastic tipis yang membungkusi bubur hangat yang diantar suster tadi.

"Aku ada pekerjaan sampai sore nanti. Untuk sementara, orang kepercayaankulah yang menjagamu. -Jadi baik-baik dengannya ya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu mengepak barang-barang yang dibawanya untuk mendukung pekerjaannya.

"Sai-kun, aku pergi dulu," ucap Ino sambil mengecup pipi Sai dan melenggang keluar kamar.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah gedung bercat putih dengan bau-bau khas menyeruak kedalam penciumannya. Ya… bangunan itu adalah Rumah Sakit. Disinilah tempatnya bekerja. Setidaknya ia harus tetap membayar uang sewa rumahnya. Bagaimana ia bisa membayar uang sewa jika ia tidak bekerja.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke sebuah meja resepsionis dan meletakkan kartu identitas nya sebagai perawat pribadi yang disewa untuk menjaga seseorang yang mengalami penyakit lupa ingatan. Tidak sulit, ia hanya berjaga sampai sore, setelah majikannya pulang dari kerja.

"Kamar nomor 314 lantai 3, nona Haruno," ucap si resepsionis dengan ramah.

"Hn, Sankyu."

Sakura melangkah kakinya menuju tangga menuju lantai 3. Ia berjalan pelan dan datar. Tak ada ekspresi bahkan saat mengucapkan terimakasih tadi. Ia segera mencari-cari ruang kamar bernomor 314.

_310_

_._

_311_

_._

_312_

_._

_313_

_._

_314_

_._

Sakura berdiri di depan pintu kamar bernomor 314. Matanya menatap pintu kamar itu dan kemudian menarik tuas untuk menggeser pintu tersebut agar dirinya bisa masuk dan menemui si pasien. Sakura menatap sekelilingnya. Tak ada apapun. Hanya ada kasur kosong yang berantakan dan vas bunga yang dipenuhi mawar. Terlihat bunga mawar itu masih segar, menandakan baru tadi pagi dimasukkan.

Sakura mengambil teko berisi air minum untuk dituangkan ke dalam gelas yang kosong. Agar memudahkan pasiennya untuk minum.

SREEEKK!

Sakura menoleh pelan ke belakang.

PRANG!

Mata Sakura membulat. Ia tahu sosok itu. Sosok yang berdiri di depannya sambil menatapnya bingung. Dengan mata onyx dan rambut acak-acakan berbentuk pantat ayam dan juga postur tubuhnya. Mengingatkan dia pada seseorang yang tak ingin ia ingat. Sama sekali tidak ingin ia ingat.

Nafasnya memburu. Keringatnya mengucur deras seiring pupil matanya yang makin mengecil dan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. _Shock_? Entahlah.

"Sa… Sasuke-kun," desahnya pelan memanggil nama yang tak ingin ia panggil.

Orang itu berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sakura merasakan debaran jantung yang tidak biasa. Ia gugup.

"Kau perempuan yang akan menjagaku selama Ino pergi ya?" Tanya orang itu tersenyum.

Sakura merasakan ribuan katak menari-nari di perutnya. Kenapa aku mengatakan katak? Entahlah, kupu-kupu dan lebah sudah biasa jika digunakan dalam penggambaran suasana seperti ini. Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara berat yang indah. Suara berat yang ia rindukan.

"Ah! Siapa namamu?" Tanya si Pria yang—menurut Sakura— belum diketahui namanya itu. Sakura mendongak. Bibirya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan namanya. Seminggu sudah ia tak melihat sosok di depannya kini. Dan kini sosok itu ada di depannya. Menatapnya intens dengan mata onyxnya. Membuat jantunya terasa memopa darahnya lebih kencang sesuai dengan irama detaknya.

_OH..Kami-sama! _makhluk di depan Sakura ini memang makhluk paling sempurna yang engkau ciptakan meskipun tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini.

"Ah! Cherry," katanya sambil tetap tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus. Sakura makin berdetak apalagi ketika ia mendengar panggilan itu.

Matanya memanas. Siap-siap tumpah. Kemudian ia berlari kemudian memeluk sosok itu.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau baru menemuiku. Aku merindukanmu," racau Sakura histeris sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang itu. Hanya tatapan bingung dari si empunya dada(?) karena tiba-tiba dipeluk seorang gadis.

.

.

.

Aku merasa agak gerah dan memutuskan untuk mandi. Setelah bangun dengan susah payah, aku kemudian meraih pintu kamar mandi dan mulai merilekskan diri dengan membasuh wajah dan tubuhnya dengan air yang sudah di set hangat di kamar mandi rumah sakit itu.

Sreek!

Terdengar suara pintu digeser yang menunjukan bahwa seseorang masuk ke ruang inapku. Aku santai saja, menganggap bahwa mungkin dia pengasuh—entahlah menggunakan kata pengasuh terasa seperti anak balita—yang dikirim perempuan bernama Ino yang mengaku sebagai kekasihku. Entahlah, rasanya hangat dan aku merasa hanya memiliki Ino dan hanya Ino hanya memiliki aku. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Ino. Karena Ino adalah kekasihku.

Aku mengeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk dan mulai memakai pakaianku. Rasanya sungguh segar dan ringan, seolah beban di tubuhku terangkat begitu saja bersama jatuhnya air hangat yang mengalir di tubuhku tadi. Rasa penasaran hinggap di dadaku, bagaimanapun juga kau pasti ingin melihat siapa sosok yang akan menjagamu, apakah dia seorang nenek tua yang akan menganggapnya sebagai cucu atau seorang biarawati yang didatangkan langsung dari sebuah Gereja_. 'Hahaha konyol'_ batinku.

Aku mulai menggeser pintu kamar mandi yang berada tepa di pojok ruangan.

_Pink?_

Err—manusia dengan rambut _pink_? Apa dia manusia?

Aku menggeser tuas kamar mandi dengan agak keras. Ingin membuatnya tahu bahwa pasiennya kini ada di belakangnya.

Dan… berhasil!

Perlahan dia memutarkan kepalanya. Dia terbelalak dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan vas bunga yang ada di samping meja yang ada di samping ranjangku.

PRANGG!

Matanya terbelalak, mulutnya sedikit terbuka menandakan betapa shocknya dia. Aku tahu aku keterlaluan dengan membuatnya kaget tapi, apakah reaksinya tak terlalu berlebihan? Perlahan dia menggumamkan sebuah nama.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun," jujur suaranya begitu indah, lembut, tapi menyiratkan kesedihan, ketakutan, dan kerinduan yang mendalam. Suara yang lirih dan rapuh.

"Kau perempuan yang akan menjagaku selama Ino pergi ya?" tanyaku memastikan. Dia hanya diam, menatap mataku yang balik menatapnya intens. Tubuhnya bergetar. Wajah cantiknya terlihat terpukul.

Wajah cantiknya terlihat pucat, _emerald-_nya meredup walau mata itu tengah terbuka lebar,kulitnya putih bersih seperti porselen, bibir kenyal yang seharusnya pink itu terlihat pucat. Rambut pinknya yang lurus namun agak berantakan membuatnya terkesan semakin cantik, namun terlihat depresi disaat yang bersamaan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku lagi. Setidaknya aku bisa memanggil namanya kan? Aku tidak mau memanggil 'Hey' atau semacamnya pada seorang gadis. Gadis ini berbeda, entah kenapa, aku merasa dia butuh perlindungan.

Karena tak urung menjawabnya, aku berusaha menerka-nerka, nama yang cocok untuknya. Pikirkan karakteristik gadis di depannya ini. Hmm… _Emerald?_ Apa dia terlihat bernama _Emerald? _Ah! Bukan, mata hijaunya memang melambangkan itu, tapi tidak dengan rambutnya. _Pink? _Hahaha konyol! Apa aku harus memanggilnya _Pink?_ Oke baiklah cari panggilan yang tepat lainnya.

"Ah! Cherry!" ucapku sambil tersenyum tulus. Ya.. tulus! Entah kenapa aku bisa tersenyum seperti ini pada sosok gadis yang bahkan nama aslinya tak aku tahu. Entahlah, aku menyukainya.

SHIT!

Yang kau suka hanya Ino. Yang aku cintai hanya Ino.

Gadis itu bergerak memelukku dengan erat. Kurasakan airmata yang ditahannya kini melesak keluar, membasahi baju pasienku. Kenapa aku ini?

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau baru menemuiku. Aku merindukanmu," racau gadis itu. Rasanya

Sakit…

Bukan karena cengkramannya pada tubuhku. Tubuhnya itu lebih kecil dan lebih pendek dibanding aku, tenaganya tak sebanding dengan aku bahkan. Melihatnya meracau, membuat dadaku sakit.

Aku…

Entah kenapa…

Aku tak bisa menolak pesona gadis yang hancur di depanku ini…

Tapi aku tak bisa menjaga dua gadis sekaligus. Hatiku cuma ada satu. Dan itu hanya untuk Ino.

Benarkah, Sai?

Benarkah bahwa hatiku hanya untuk Ino, sedangkan dengan mudahnya gadis ini menjeratku dengan pesona memabukkannya. Gadis ini hancur, tapi tak bisa meninggalkan cahayanya yang terang.

Aku memang brengsek, Ino….

**To Be Cont**

**A/N : **yareee yareeee! Chap ini buruk *cengengesan* tapi aku akan berusaha membuat feelnya dapet ya. Aku soalnya mencoba genre Hurt/Comfort. Mungkin alur kecepetan, Typo(s) or Misstype, gaje? Hehehe chapter depan saya usahain deh yang bagus.

**p.s : **aku dengan author FNI ada yang meninggal ya? Innalillahi wainnailaihi rojiun. Semoga amal ibadahnya di terima disisi Allah swt. Aku baca semua Fictnya. Dan dia adalah orang yang sangat berbakat membuat fict. Mungkin, akan ada banyak author baru yang berbakat lainnya, tapi kedudukannya tak akan dapat tergantikan di hati Keluarganya yang ditinggalkan, sahabat-sahabatnya, dan rekan sesame Authornya.

Selamat Jalan kak Arnanda Indah a.k.a **Kang Mas Neji Ganteng**

Meninggalmu dengan cara yang mulia, maka kau akan ditempatkan di tempat yang mulia juga. Amiiin

Chapter ini dedikasikan pada kak Arnanda Indah. Walau tak sebagus miliknya dan Author lain.


End file.
